bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Eptic
Eptic (real name: Michaël Bella) is a Belgian electronic artist. History Eptic's first release was 'Eptic EP' which was released on Chronos Records in 2011 along with two singles on the Chronos Compilations 'Obey EP' and 'Farmville EP'. He left Chronos Records and joined Never Say Die Records with his Like a Boss which remained on the Beatport top 5 chart for several consecutive weeks. The release of Like A Boss EP and Slime City EP in 2012 which introduced Bella into dubstep and appeared on multiple albums with ‘Ministry of Sound’ and ‘Never Say Die’. In early 2013, after returning from his tour with ‘Never Say Die Records’ he released ‘Mastermind EP’ which included some new genres Eptic wanted to try such as drum & bass, trap, & electro house. In late 2013 he released ‘Doom EP’ which included some of Eptic’s songs which he used on tour. In October 2014, he released his fifth EP, titled 'The End EP' which saw Eptic experiment more with genres such as bass house and future bass. He released his sixth project, 'Immortal EP' in June 2015, which featured a collaboration with MUST DIE! and a remix from Trampa of his track 'Space Cats', which released on the compilation Never Say Die Vol. 3 the year prior In June 2016, he released his seventh EP, 'Overlord EP'. To promote this EP, Eptic released four of the songs prior to EP, which all had unique artworks, designed and drawn by himself. Throughout 2016 to 2018, he has released numerous singles, and has collaborated with the likes of Jauz, with their track 'Get Down' released on Spinnin Records. In 2017, he released the collaborative EP with MUST DIE, titled 'Hyper Future'. This EP featured an original song from both producers and a remix of Ectoplasm by Gentlemens Club. He released 'Bloodlust' on Never Say Die Records on 26 March 2018. In June of 2018, he released his eighth EP, 'Anti-Human EP'. In 2019, Eptic released his first single on Canadian label Monstercat, "Let It Go" with Dillon Francis. In September 2019, Eptic released his ninth EP 'Flesh & Blood', also on Monstercat. Discography Albums EPs Singles Remixed tracks 2012 * SKisM - Power (Eptic Remix) * Excision & Datsik - 8 Bit Superhero (Eptic Remix) 2014 * Barely Alive - Sell Your Soul (feat. Jeff Sontag) (Eptic Remix) * Fedde Le Grand - Twisted (Eptic Remix) 2015 * SKisM & LAXX - Hostile (Eptic Remix) 2017 * Zomboy - Get With The Program (feat. O.V) (Eptic & Trampa Remix) Other Appearances 2012 * Ninja Challenge (with Habstrakt) (Never Say Die Vol. 1) 2013 * Deathray VP (Never Say Die Vol. 2) * Gutter (Never Say Die Vol. 2) 2014 * Space Cats (Never Say Die Vol. 3) 2015 * Oh Shit! (with FuntCase) (Black Label XL 2) 2016 * Kill Them All (Never Say Die Vol. 4) 2017 * Flesh Eaters (Never Say Die One Hundred) * Bop It (with Zomboy) (Never Say Die Vol. 5) 2018 * Ready 2 Die (Never Say Die Vol. 6) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists